


Reaming, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Reaming, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Reaming by Palinurus

The Reaming  
by Palinurus 

WARNING: NC-17 Slash, this is about two beautiful men doing nice things with each other, but if you don't want to read it go read something else like the TV guide which is about the same guys half the time anyway although they do different and not very interesting things. Please tell me what you think but if you don't like it I don't want to hear it.

* * *

Assistant Director Skinner was very angry with Fox Mulder. It was always the same story. Mulder always thought he was right, and he did the most ridiculous things no matter what you said to him. It was unbearable, and he had to do something to stop.

And also he really liked Mulder very much. He was really OK, just a little funny and deranged, but otherwise OK. And he was also good-looking which of course didn't make any difference except sometimes, like maybe now, but probably not because Skinner really knew better than that. So he had to make Mulder stop that or it would get worse.

So he called Mulder into his office for a good reaming. Not a real reaming of course, at least, that was the idea. But a figurative reaming, which is simply a chewing-out but a little bit more serious. Anyway, he called Mulder into his office. When he finally appeared, he told him to sit down and shut up for a change. He took a deep breath to put him in his place once and for all. However, when he saw how young and vulnerable he really was, and he was also wearing a really ugly tie which was green and brown and orange which made him seem even younger, he began to feel quite bad about his plan. This man was really just a wounded bird, hurt by bad, difficult things from his past, who was only trying to make the best of it, and sometimes makes a mistake while he did it.

So Skinner changed his mind about the reaming. He would make it into a real reaming, so that it would be punishment and comfort at the same time, because it usually hurts the first time, but it also feels good, if you do it right. Then Mulder would know not to do it again, but also that if he did it again, he wouldn't lose his job or something bad like that. Skinner was quite a stud, and Mulder was known to be a person of ambivalent sexuality, with funny habits. So instead, he told Mulder to lean against his desk and drop his pants. Mulder looked a little worried, but since he knew he had made a mistake he thought it would be better not to complain too much. He dropped his pants.

Then Skinner fucked him, and he thought that really Mulder was a lot like his deceased ex-wife, but seen from the other side, except his wife had not been so skinny, and she had tits, and her hair was a lot longer, and she smelled different, but at least the feeling was very much like his wife. So he had a good time, and he became very excited. Fortunately he remembered just in time that this was not only a punishment but also a comfort.

And he put his arms around Mulder and said you know Mulder, I really don't like doing this to you but you don't give me much choice with all these crazy things you do. I have to punish you for that, otherwise everyone will start doing it and it will become a godawful mess in this place. But really I do this because I love you very much, in a fatherly way of course, and if you don't do it again then I won't have to do it again either. And then it was time for the comfort part and he made sure that Mulder also had a very nice orgasm. He touched him everywhere he could reach, his nipples, his stomach, his naval, and then pumping his dick for a long time before he finally came. His seamen messed up Skinners desk with all the important papers there but that was OK as it was all in the line of duty.

At first Mulder didn't really like the reaming very much. But he thought that it probably wasn't so much worse than an unreal reaming, I mean an oral reaming. And that he had deserved it. But then he also began to like it, and being a person of ambivalent sexuality, he didn't really mind very much. And when he also had a very nice orgasm, he decided that a reaming from his boss was actually very interesting, so he couldn't wait to get into trouble again. For that he had a lot of good ideas, most of them to do with taking drugs while on duty, or getting serial killers out of jail to find his sister for him, or losing his gun, or wearing an expensive armani suit to an oil rig and then screwing it up because it gets full of oil stains and having the FBI pay for it, or beating up some ex partners, or watching dirty movies using a government VCR, or threatening his boss with a gun, or killing a guy from the DOD, or breaking into the pentagon, or asking his mother impertinent questions, or being rude to Scully. It was good that he was so brilliant and had so many good ideas. He was looking forward to the coming years.

So you see, they both had a very good time, and apart from the messed up papers what could possibly be wrong with that? (well this is me, really, the writer, and I think it is OK if everybody had a good time even though they sometimes do some things that some people think to be very bad or weird).

THE END


End file.
